buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Women in White
' Women in White', sometimes known as 'Weeping Women '(especially when the spirit is not adorned in white), are a specific variety of ghost. They have been found in Hawaii, Mexico, and the mainland of the United States of America in places such as Sleepy Hollow. Origins Women in White are the spirits of women who, after having their hearts broken by their lover, drowned themselves alongside their children. They roam rivers and roads in search of victims, always appearing to weep. They drown their victims, often in some type of ritualistic pattern. Characteristics Women in White vary in a few ways. Some take children as their victims, as if hoping to replace the children that they killed. Others will seek vengeance upon men who are unfaithful to their wives or significant others. Women in White may also remain in the general vicinity of their death or may travel the entire length of the body of water, usually a river, in which they drowned. Some Women in White seek victims on the anniversary of their death each year, others have greater intervals, while a few seem to be able to search for victims and drown them nearly constantly. Women in White typically appear as an ordinary woman in a white dress. In their true form, visible only to Grimms and when they no longer wish to hide their actual appearance, shows that they are a decaying corpse of a woman. They have sunken eyes, many have no lips. Some have streaks of blood which run down their face. Powers & Abilities * Superhuman Strength and Speed - Although a ghost, these spirits take a physical form. In this form, they possess remarkable strength and reflexes -- enough to easily fend off attacks by Slayers or Grimms. * Teleportation - Women in White are capable of disappearing from one place and appearing in another. There is some evidence suggesting that they are able to transport their victims in this way as well. * Hypnosis - Women in White have shown themselves capable of hypnotizing their chosen victims, making them willing to end their own lives. * Energy Manipulation - Like all ghosts, Women in White are able to cause fluctuations in electric currents, which can cause lights to flicker or go out, as well as remove heat from areas where they are located, causing chills. * Invisibility - Women in White are able to make themselves completely invisible to the human eye, even to mediums and other sensitives. * Telekinesis - Women in White are able to manipulate objects through sheer willpower. A strong enough spirit can move a person clear across a room without ever having to touch them. Weaknesses * Iron - Like all ghosts, Women in White can be temporarily dispersed if struck by an iron object. * Salt - Women in White, like all ghosts, are incapable of passing over salt on the ground. As such, protective circles of salt are highly effective against these spirits. * Salting and Burning - Women in White can be permanently destroyed by finding their remains and dumping salt onto the bones before lighting them on fire. When the flames have engulfed the remains, the spirit will permanently dissapate. * Shredding - While most ghosts can be permanently destroyed by another ghost, shredding will only temporarily disperse a Woman in White unless she is being attacked by the spirits of her own murdered children. If a Woman in White can be lured to the exact location where she drowned her children, they may attack her and shred her. * Timing - Since most Women in White are only able to operate on specific days, it is possible to temporarily stop one by preventing her from drowning any of her victims before midnight. When midnight strikes, and the day has ended, she will disappear until the next time her cycle allows her to seek victims. Known Women in White *La Llorona *Constance Welch * Mary Wells Appearances Supernatural *"Pilot" Sources Women in White are a monster seen in Supernatural. La Llorona appears in Grimm. A variation can also be seen in Sleepy Hollow. Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Grimm Creatures Category:Sleepy Hollow Creatures Category:Species